


I Trust You

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vampire Rick!!! This is a Secret Santa for torii-dreamcloud <3 Rick and Morty have an already established sexual relationship in the story, hope you like! - by pandarificxx





	I Trust You

“Rick!” A frantic Morty rushed to his fallen elder who lay bleeding on the locker room floor.

“Oh my God, Grandpa Rick please wake up.” Summer was panicking standing frozen behind the crouched boy. Tears began to fill Morty’s eyes realizing just how still Rick was laying. He rested his head down on Rick’s chest listening for a heartbeat that wasn’t there.

“Morty, what are we going to do? Maybe he has something in his lab coat or back in the garaged that could help!” Morty took a moment more to soak up the fleeting heat leaving his grandpa's body. He knew that if Rick couldn’t cure death, there was no way in hell he could. He attempted to compose himself, with tears still silently streaming down his face he reached into Rick’s lab coat to get his portal gun.

“MORTY! Come on we HAVE to do something!” Summer’s voice cracked with fear trying her best not to succumb to the same defeated hopelessness that she could see had consumed her brother.

“Morty...” The boy rose to his feet and shot out a portal before moving around and lifting Rick up from the underside of his arms.

“Come on Summer, let’s get him home.” Morty’s tone was solemn. It said more to Summer then his actual words could. He wasn’t ready to say out loud what they were both afraid of. Rick was dead. Coach Feratu had got the jump on him while they were mid-hunt and punctured a major artery in his throat. Not only was Rick dead, but he most likely drowned choking on his own blood, and there was nothing Summer, or Morty could do to save him. Sure, Morty was able to kill the vampire with a gun Rick had given him, but by then it was too late. There was so much blood everywhere it was too hard to tell what belonged to who, but it was certain that Rick had lost too much too quickly.

“but…”

“Just come on S-Summer. Grab his feet and let’s go.” Summer was reluctant but helped Morty move him.  They emerged in a poorly lit room with no windows.

“Whoa, where are we? I thought we were going to the garage.”

“It’s R-Rick’s sub lair under the garage Summer. J-Just help me get him on the cot.”

“Alright, but what are we gonna tell mom?” Morty was silent for a moment unsure of how to answer Summer’s question. All he could think about was losing Rick and it hadn’t even crossed his mind yet on how he would break the news to other people, let alone Rick’s only daughter.

“I-I don’t know okay, just-just let me think. Let’s sleep on it and we’ll worry about it tomorrow.” Morty began to position Rick’s Body on the cot so that it lay in a more comfortable position. If maybe he believed hard enough that Rick would wake up, perhaps he would. It was worth a shot. Summer looked down at her watch still visibly shaking from the traumatic experience.

“It’s almost dinner time, don’t you think mom’s gonna be suspicious that Ricks a no show?”

“J-Just tell her Rick picked me up from school for a really important adventure or something. I-I’m not hungry anyway.”

“Alright...” Summer reached in giving Morty an awkward hug from behind. She knew Rick meant everything to Morty and without him around, there was no telling how the kid would cope.

“Just text me if you need anything.” Morty nodded in response and like that Summer was scaling the ladder to head back inside to clean up before dinner. For the longest while, Morty just stood there; hovering, waiting, unsure of what to do. He ended up rooting through Rick’s lab coat and pulling out his flask. He sat down on the cot next to Rick just looking at his lifeless body that grew colder and colder as each minute passed. After the flask was empty, Morty’s vision was nothing but a blur of black and faintly dimmed colors. He laid down burying himself in Rick’s side. He wasn’t ready to let go, if anything he was heavily considering joining his elder on the other side. With the liquor keeping him warm and the intoxicating scent of Rick filling his senses, he found comfort in sleep. He just wasn’t prepared for what tomorrow would bring.

 

* * *

 

_The Next Day_

 

When Morty awoke the next day, saying he had a hangover was an understatement. Before he even opened his eyes, he had an overwhelming urge just to chop his head off and end it all instead of dealing with this pain for the next few hours. He couldn’t help but think if Rick were still alive he could just whip something up for him to make him feel better. He exhaled harshly knowing he would have to get up eventually. He reached his hand out to rest it on Rick’s chest, and then it dawned on him. His eyes shot open quickly seeing that he was laying down… alone.

“Rick?” Morty’s head turned so fast his vision swam in the already poorly lit room. He was trying to gather himself, but his anxiety was going through the roof. He could feel his heart beating in his throat, and his ears were consumed with the sound of rushing water. He was on the verge of passing out until he felt someone grab his shoulder. Looking up to see it was, in fact, Rick caused him to almost faint.

“Jesus Christ Morty, really? I-I thought you’d be happy to see me.” Morty was in a daze, trying to piece together what was going on. He wasn’t sure if Rick was actually alive or maybe he had just died in his sleep due to alcohol poisoning. Everything about this just didn’t make any sense.

“R-Rick? Is that really y-you?” Morty’s voice came out weak, his throat distinctly dry as a bone.

“Yeah, it’s me you little shit, and thanks for the warm welcome by the way. You know it would have been nice to have a drink after fucking dying Morty. You know, I only came back from the DEAD, no big deal.” Rick snorted as the teen just looked up at him blinking slowly in shock. Once he had a moment to process what was going on, he shot up from the cot and into Rick’s arms engulfing his elder in a crushing kiss. It was much different from their usual ones, but Morty didn’t care.  Rick was taken off guard by Morty’s attack, but eagerly welcomed the affection. Morty was tongue deep into Rick not even questioning his still chilling body temperature or the odd firmness of his skin. He also chose to ignore the fact Rick tasted like pure iron. It was only when Rick began reciprocating the kiss that Morty pulled back.

“Owe, w-what the fuck Rick?” Morty’s hand shot up pressing firmly on his freshly cut lip. Rick’s eyes were piercing as he stared down at the boy licking his lips clean.

“What?”

“You bit me, that’s what!” Morty looked down at his fingers checking to see how bad his lip was bleeding. Rick only laughed and smiled wide showing off his newly formed fangs. Morty turned pale sitting down into his elder’s lap realizing that Rick hadn’t survived the attack at all. No, No he was still very much dead. Well, the correct term now would be ‘undead.’ 

“Y-Yo-You’re A.. A…” Morty began shaking now in Rick’s grasp.

“Vampire? Yeah Morty, I am. You can’t get rid of me that easy.” Rick took notice of Morty’s growing fear. He reached a hand up to push through the boy’s curls gently.

“Hey-Hey it’s alright. It's still me Morty. It’s still you’re grandpa Rick. The only thing that’s changed is my body. I’m still all here where it counts.” Morty let out of breath of relief that his grandpa hopefully wasn’t a soulless, bloodthirsty monster. Rick’s eyes though did wander to the bit of blood dripping from Morty’s lip.

“Mind if I get that?” Rick smiled again trying to keep Morty at ease.

“Uh, y-yeah its-its fine... go ahead.” Morty closed his eyes as Rick dipped down low running his tongue up from the base of his neck all the way to his lips. A shiver traveled down the boy’s spine before clawing its way out of his mouth in the form of a breathy moan. Rick could feel Morty hardening in his lap and let out a laugh in response.

“Damn baby, you’re still as easy ever. You that eager to get fucked? Can-Can’t even let your grandpa get used to- a-adjust to my body? Hell, I don’t even know what all’s different or what even still works.”  Morty blushed profoundly turning his head down.

“Awe Jeeze, I-I’m sorry Rick. I-I just, I thought you were gone for good.” Morty began to choke up a bit.

“Shhh, Shhhh, it’s okay. Well, I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. I just don’t wanna hurt you if I’ve got superhuman strength or some shit. Also, to be honest with you, I don’t know if it’s the blood loss or the hunger, but not all of grandpa’s equipment seems to be working quite right if you get what I’m saying.” Morty pouted a bit reaching a hand down to adjust the painful bulge pushing against his jeans.

“Well, if you’re hungry, y-you should eat.” Morty looked up into Rick’s eyes almost getting lost in them before he pulled back a bit to remove his shirt. Rick raised a brow questioningly as the boy leaned in closer to him exposing his chest. Rick inhaled deeply almost getting high from the sweet aroma Morty was giving off.

“ _F-Fuck_ ” He couldn’t deny his thirst. He had only been awake for an hour or so before Morty, and the hunger was starting to get intense. He loved Morty, loved him more then he loved himself or any other fathomable thing. His head dipped down low into the crook of Morty’s neck, and his mind was declaring war with his body. He couldn’t imagine life without his grandson, his partner, his lover. The thirst was like a raging fire in his throat, a deep burn scorching him from the inside out begging to be quenched.

“ _morty_ ” Rick's mind was holding him back with every ounce of strength it could offer. The boy didn’t know what he was risking, or he just didn't care. He had no way of knowing what Rick was capable of in this new form. What if-

“Rick, it’s okay. I trust you.” Rick found comfort in Morty’s confident tone. The boy had made up his mind. It was up to Rick to not make him regret this decision. To make sure neither of them regretted this decision.

Rick pushed Morty back gently on the cot, laying a trail of cold kisses down his chest. He removed the boy’s jeans & boxers in one go. He took Morty by surprise by engulfing his throbbing erection in one swift movement. Morty nearly chocked at the sensation. Rick had only sucked him off a handful of other times, but this time was distinctively different. Rick was moving much faster than normal, and it was putting Morty in almost dazed like state. The texture of his tongue was a lot rougher, and he could tell Rick was trying to be extra careful of his teeth.

“Mmhhh yeah, you like that baby boy. Like it when I let you fuck my mouth?” Rick’s raspy growl was hypnotic. As he picked up the pace forcing his head down in a smooth rhythm against his grandson's cock it was too much for Morty to handle. The pleasure was suffocating, and he was willingly drowning in it with a smile on his face.

Rick’s head popped up to see Morty rolling in the afterglow of his orgasm. He took this as an opportunity to sink his teeth into the boy’s thigh gently. He was at hyperfocus now pacing himself slowly and paying close attention to the boy’s pulse as he let his hands roam comfortingly. If Morty felt the prick of Rick’s teeth, he didn’t make it known. As Rick began to drink, he noticed small spasms coming from Morty’s limbs.

Morty was beginning to feel drunk almost, but his trust in Rick triumphed all his fears of death.

Once Rick had his fill, his eyes rolled over his grandson seeing his body twitch with pleasure and him so visibly drunk off his orgasm his dick was starting to get hard again. He couldn’t help but laugh and think to himself ‘damn horny ass teenager.’ It then though quickly caught his attention that his own erection was hardening. His smile grew so painful wide it caught Morty’s attention. They locked eyes.

“Yeah Morty, I think this is going to work out just fine.”


End file.
